Les sentiments de Jake
by lucariole
Summary: Jake vient de tromper Marley et Ryder est en colère. Mais les actes de Jake ne sont-ils pas guidés par des sentiments enfouis profondément en lui ? Le début de mon histoire reprend l'échange entre Jake et Ryder dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 5. Je m'essaie aux fanfictions, si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez pour m'aider à m'améliorer, vos conseils sont les bienvenue.


Jake soulevait des haltères dans les vestiaires. Ryder débarqua derrière lui.

« À quoi tu joue? demanda-t-il

\- Moi? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi? Parce qu'il faut vraiment le vouloir pour faire foirer la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé. »

Jake se leva, exaspéré.

« Marley l'a reconnu elle même : elle savait qui j'étais, comment je me conduisais... Ça devait arriver un jour », dit-il en s'éloignant.

Ryder l'attrapa par le bras.

« Hé ! J'comprend pas comment tu peux être aussi bête.

\- Qu'est ce que t'attend de moi, Ryder ? »

_Comment pourrais-je en parler ?_ pensa-t-il.

« On passe notre temps à se répéter qu'il faut qu'on soit fidèle à ce qu'on est, tu voudrais que je change ? Que je fasse semblant ? »

_C'est pourtant ce que je fais..._

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, faudra que tu te fasses au vrai Jake Puckerman... Sinon tu peux aller te faire cuire un œuf. »

Il partit en maugréant.

_Abruti !_ se dit Ryder en sortant des vestiaires.

Dans les couloirs du lycée, Ryder couru vers Marley.

« Alors ? Tu vas mieux ? Notre sortie ciné d'hier t'as plût ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, relativement... Même si je pense toujours à ce que Jake m'as fait...

\- Arrête de penser à cet idiot ! Moi je ne te ferais jamais souffrir... Sors avec moi.

\- Non Ryder, je ne peux pas, désolée. Je ne veux pas encore prendre le risque de souffrir.

\- T'inquiète, je comprend, dit-il, déçu. C'est normal... »

Jake était caché derrière un casier et écouter son ex se faire draguer par son meilleur ami.

_Je l'ai mérité,_ se dit-il . _Si je n'avais pas le besoin de me prouver que..._

M. Schuester interrompit ses pensées.

« Jake, rentre dans la salle. Je vais donner le thème de la semaine. »

Le jeune homme s'installa à coté de Blaine.

« Très bien, fit M. Schuester. Vous vous souvenez que nous avons interprété « _Gangnam Style_ » aux communales. Les chanteurs coréens, et plus précisément la K-POP, ont de plus en plus la côte. Votre travail de la semaine sera de chanter une chanson coréenne.

\- Vous nous faites une démo ? demanda Tina.

\- Comme toujours ma chère Tina. »

M. Schuester se mit alors à chanter « _Fantastic Baby_ » des Big Bang avec Artie.

« Ce sera peut-être un peu dur de chanter dans cette langue, remarqua Sam.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous propose de vous y mettre de suite. »

« Marley, je suis désolé. »

Jake se trouvait face à son ex copine, devant les toilettes des filles.

« Cela ne changera rien. Tu m'as trompée... Je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi si c'est ce que tu essaie de faire.

\- Je veux juste t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je écouter tes excuses bidons ? »

Jake respira un bon coup.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé mais comme une amie. Tu me servais seulement de couverture. »

Le lendemain, Marley interpréta « _No playboy_ » des 9 Muses face au Glee Club, Kitty et Unique faisant les chœurs. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit sa prestation. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Jake.

« Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? demanda Unique.

\- Non ! répondit Marley. Mais Jake est déjà amoureux d'une nouvelle personne.

\- De Bree ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Pas vrai, Jake ? »

Le jeune homme rougit.

« Tais toi, Marley. »

Ryder observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Il était content de voir que ses amis s'entendait de nouveau bien, même si il en voulait toujours à Jake d'avoir fait souffrir Marley. Il ne put détacher des yeux le visage empourpré de son meilleur ami.

« Ryder ! Je te parle ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Blaine.

« Pardon ?

\- Je te demandais si tu savais ce que tu allais chanter.

\- Non pas encore. Avec ma dyslexie je risque d'avoir du mal à en apprendre une. »

Marley chuchota à l'oreille de Jake.

« Tu devrais lui dire en chanson. J'en connais une qui se prête à cet aveu.

\- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

\- Un peu mais je suis heureuse que tu m'aie avoué la vérité. Tu passe moins pour un salaud...

\- Alors ? Quelle chanson dois je interpréter ? »

« Oui Kurt, des chansons coréennes. »

Blaine était appuyé contre son casier le téléphone à l'oreille.

« Non je ne sais pas encore laquelle je pourrais chanter... Quoi ? Tu vas lancer le même défi aux Pamela Landsbury ? Pour interpréter quoi ? »

Le jeune homme aperçu Jake dans la salle de chant, en train de s'entraîner.

« Attend je te rappelle plus tard. Je t'aime. »

Il s'approcha de la salle et observa Jake. Le jeune homme dansait avec entrain, marmonnant les paroles de la chanson qu'il chanterait sûrement pour la semaine KPOP.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Jake de nous faire rêver. » dit M. Schuester

Le jeune homme se mit au centre de la salle.

« Je vais vous interpréter « _Do you love me ?_ » des 2NE1. »


End file.
